The Other Guy
by damdagedgoodsXhumanfaliure
Summary: After going to Hinata's house with aims to see his 'boyfriend' Komaeda ends up spending some quality time with the man's 'alter ego', Izuru. Damaged Goods
"Hey- oh, it's you" Komaeda was greeted at the door by Izuru.

"Expected him?"

"Um, yea. Do you know when he'll be back?" Komaeda queried.

"Nope" Izuru went to shut the door but Komaeda wedged his foot in the gap before he could. "Ugh, what?" He spoke monotonously, an obvious annoyance present in his voice as he opened the door once again.

"Well, can't I wait here?" Komaeda spoke shyly.

"I'm busy" once again he went to shut the door and once again Komaeda blocked him.

"Pleeeeasse" he dragged out the word.

"Fine, just shut up and stop bothering me." Izuru gave in, opening the door and walking back to his seat.

"Thanks!" Komaeda said cheerfully.

Izuru turned to glare at him, hushing him before turning back to his initial point of focus.

The two of them sat for a while in silence, the only noise coming from the television show Izuru was watching.

"So, when you said you were busy-"

"Shh"

"Well, it's just-"

"Shh"

"Just hear me out"

"Do you not know how to shut up because I can find another way to make you do it" Izuru spoke without turning his head.

Komaeda smirked slightly as an idea came to mind. "oh yea, what's that?" He spoke cautiously.

Izuru paused the show and walked from the room. Komaeda waited silently, listening to what he was doing. A minute or so later Izuru came back holding something dark in his hand. He swiftly walked behind Komaeda.

"Open" he ordered.

"Wha-" as Komaeda opened his mouth slightly Izuru forced a gag into it, fastening it behind his head before returning to his seat and resuming the show.

"You know I can just undo this, right?" Komaeda hung the gag around his neck after unfastening it.

"Why is it 'round your neck?"

"It's uh, caught in my hair"

"God I fucking hate you and your fucking dumb stupid hair" he mumbled.

"Yea, whatever. Well guess your plan failed, I thought you were meant to be smar-" a knife landed in the wall next to Komaeda's head.

"Next time I won't miss, shut up" Izuru's eyes stayed fixed in the screen.

Komaeda went to speak but noticed Izuru beginning to lift a second knife.

"Wait" he flinched as Izuru lifted his hand. After a moment he realised Izuru had been pausing the show and was now staring directly at him.

"Why are you here?" Izuru asked.

"To see Hinata"

"Yea why?" Izuru responded quickly.

"Sex" he stated simply.

"Thought so, well he's not gonna be back any time soon so just leave"

"And if I don't?"

Izuru gestured to the knife in the wall behind him.

"Right, but I had an idea." Komaeda stood and stepped towards him. "Since 'he' won't be back for a while-" he paused and took another step closer.

"I'm going to stop you right there" Izuru stood with crossed arms. "If you're suggesting what I think you are, it's gonna be on my terms" as he finished his sentence he pushed Komaeda hard enough to cause him to stumble backwards and fall to the floor.

"Ow!" Ko winced as he propped himself up to look at Izuru.

"Don't just fucking come into my house and expect everything to go your way. You're wasting my time, I'm not going easy on you." He turned to leave the room but stopped as Komaeda spoke.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"I gotta piss, problem?" He responded sarcastically.

"Well then… pee on me" Komaeda mumbled in response.

"Seriously? You're fuckin' disgusting. But unless you wanna clean that up I'll pass, you freak" he said, leaving the room.

When Izuru returned to the living room he was presented with a half naked Komaeda sprawled across the floor, palming himself through his trousers. Izuru shook his head and took a few steps forward, stopping with one foot rested on top of Komaeda's hand and pushing down just hard enough for the other boy to whimper in both pain and mild arousal.

"Couldn't even fucking wait two minutes, eh? You really are pathetic. Let's get this over with, I don't want to waste any more of my time on you than I have to." As he spoke he first secured his hair in a loose bun to keep it from his way then began carefully removing his clothes and folding them on to the chair behind him. Jacket followed by tie followed by shirt; painfully slowly.

As he began to unbuckle his belt Komaeda finally acted on his impatience and lunged forward to help the other male, undoing Izuru's fly in the process. As he completed the action, Izure swiftly lifted his knee and hit Komaeda square in the jaw. Before the boy could fall back however, Izuru had gripped his hair with improbable speed. He squatted down and leaned in close to the other's ear, maintaining a rough hold of the other's unruly locks.

"Don't fucking touch me unless I say you can" though his tone was calm something told Komaeda that it was in his best interest to follow orders. As he stood, Izuru released his hold causing Komaeda to fall backwards.

He managed to prop himself up again and sat cross legged, patiently waiting.

"I guess you're better at following orders than I thought" Izuru muttered, removing his hardening cock from his underwear, keeping his trousers on, his belt weighing the material down so they hung out low on his hips. "Suck" he demanded.

Komaeda quickly scrambled from sitting to kneeling in front of the other. He leaned forward to wrap his mouth around Izuru. As he did so Izuru tightly gripped his hair once again, forcing him to take the entire length. Komaeda half choked, half moaned, the vibrations sending a wave of pleasure through Izuru's entire being. He pulled Ko's head back allowing him to briefly breathe before slamming back in to him. Komaeda began palming himself again, moaning as he did so until his hand was kicked away by Izuru.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?"

Komaeda shivered. Izuru's authoritative voice was driving him insane, his cock growing harder by the second pushing painfully against his zipper. He shook his head in response as Izuru thrust deep into the back of his throat.

Izuru began to pick up pace and was forcing his cock as far down Komaeda's throat as was possible at a quick pace, over and over. Every thrust caused Komaeda to release loud, choked moans sending vibrations along Izuru's shaft deepening his pleasure. It wasn't too long before Izuru was reaching his climax. Komaeda could taste the salty taste of his precum down his throat and, before he knew it, Izuru had thrust deep into his throat, holding his head in place as he came. The liquid ran thickly down his throat and he choked in response to Izuru finally pulling out and allowing him air, cum dribbling down his chin as he sputtered. The blonde was in a dazed state, lightheaded from the lack of air. Izuru ran two fingers through his own semen on the other's chin, slowly pushing them into his mouth. Komaeda worked to swirl his tongue over and between the digits, not quite cleaning them due to the remnants of semen still in his mouth. Removing his fingers, Izuru pushed the other down to lie on his back, kneeling down as he did so. He pushed the two fingers into Komaeda and began fingering him to prepare him, ignoring all the noises of discomfort coming from the other and quickening his pace. As Komaeda's moans became more that of pleasure than pain Izuru removed his fingers, swiftly flipping him from his back to his front. He positioned himself for the first thrust, rubbing what little lubricant still remained on his hand onto his erection. Straddling Komaeda from behind and forcing the others head to the ground with a tight grip in his hair, Izuru thrust roughly into him, using his spare hand to hold a tight grip on the others hips. Komaeda began moaning ecstatically, he had never been made to feel so good before especially in such a humiliating way; Izuru's ruthless pounding hit all the right spots and the friction of the carpet was almost unbearable against his naked flesh, bringing him ever closer to the edge. Izuru leaned forward, roughly sucking and biting on the back of Komaeda's neck and shoulder leaving dark red-purple marks behind. The pressure of Izuru's body weight and the feeling of his lips on his skin was driving the blonde insane, he knew he couldn't hold on much longer and after a few more thrusts he came, a pool forming underneath him on the carpet and sticking to his stomach.

The feeling of Komaeda tightening around him was enough for Izuru to finish not so long after, closing his eyes and coming deep inside the other. His head hung forward and he caught his breath before slowly pulling out.

Komaeda slowly rolled over, breathing heavily. Izuru smirked at the boy lay before him, he pulled back and leaned down, taking Komaeda's softening cock in hand. Komaeda glanced up for a second before throwing his head against the ground in pleasure as the brunette began to stroke him, lifting one of his legs. He leaned down and ran his tongue over Komaeda's entrance. He could taste himself as he pushed his tongue further in, speeding his pace as he heard Komaeda moan and curse. He lay his second hand on the blonde's thigh, sliding his hand slowly up his body, resting his hand on his stomach in the thin layer of semen coating was growing harder again himself and knew with the state the other was in he wouldn't last much longer either. Bringing his second hand down he reached and began touching himself with the same pace as he touched the other. He moaned softly sending shivers down Komaeda's spine. Eventually the two came in unison, both into Izuru's hands respectively, Komaeda's cum running down his length onto Izuru's face. Both men were fully spent; Komaeda collapsed his whole body to the floor, panting, Izuru brought a hand to his mouth and ran his tongue over his fingers tasting a mixture of himself and his lover.

Komaeda glanced to watch him, biting his lip and swallowing hard. "Fuck, you really are great at everything" he breathed out.

Izuru laughed "I know". He wiped the rest of the ejaculate onto the carpet and dressed himself, letting his hair down again. He stood and began walking to the door.

Komaeda propped himself up on one elbow. "Where are you going?"

"You're welcome to stay and wait for Hinata, have a shower if you want. I'm going out" Izuru stated simply, leaving the house and shutting the door behind him.

Komaeda simply lay there on the floor, sweaty and covered in semen, unable to gather the energy to do anything. He shut his eyes and fell to sleep.


End file.
